


A Private Message

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hubert is a Librarian, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, ferdibert, married, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Working at the local library wasn't all that exciting, but Hubert found joy in the tranquility of it. At least, until his husband surprises him by sending a few lewd photos in the middle of his shift. Will he be able to resist temptation?(AKA: Hubert gets sent nudes in the middle of his shift, and Ferdinand tempts him to take a break and give him some much needed attention.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	A Private Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaidenM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/gifts).



> Hello! This is just a short drabble I threw together, so sorry it's not that grand.  
> It got longer than I thought, so I couldn't post it to Twitter like I usually do.
> 
> This was written to fill a prompt request for the line: "Can you stop sending me nudes, I’m at work.”  
> I hope you enjoy friends, especially you Maiden! <3
> 
> See some very sexy art of the fic I got commissioned [ here! ](https://twitter.com/Fe3hSins/status/1317131137643405317)

The library was relatively calm at this time of day, with the early bird seniors having come and passed, and the rush of college and high school students not arriving until later in the evening. It allowed for Hubert to catch up on the massive piles of returns that had to be brought back to their appropriate shelves. He had just finished his cart for those from the young adult section, so now he was returning behind the counter to grab a new stack or two.

Pushing his rounded glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he decides to grab a selection from the informational texts, such as cookbooks, biographies, encyclopedias, and so forth. He stacks the rather heavy books upon his cart, heaving a small puff of air at the weight that was building up. He was grateful to have this little cart, even if it squeaked obnoxiously at times.

Yet, as he was placing the third and final stack of books, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Hubert was not usually the type of man who would check his phone in the middle of a work day, but it was empty in the building practically. So, he broke his own code and pulled out his cell to see a new message from his husband had popped up on his notifications.

He clicks upon their chat log, scrolling and seeing a small _“Good Morning <3”_ message with far too many hearts following it. He has to resist the urge to roll his eyes, as it was past noon already, but Ferdinand was only now rising to face the day? Not that he blamed him too harshly for his slothful sin, since it was his day off, and he deserved to relax from a long week.

But then as Hubert is about to text him a reply, another chat pops up. This time it is a rather lovely image of his beloved fresh from the shower. He was attempting to take a selfie in their foggy mirror. He has a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of warm water rolling down his golden skin, and of course his hair is wet and a bit tangled after a fresh scrubbing. Truly a delectable sight, though, perhaps a bit ill timed.

_‘Afternoon, dear. Do get your times right.’ - H.V_

_‘That doesn’t even matter! Are you not gonna comment on my pic?’ - F.A_

_‘Stunning. Beautiful. Magnificent.’ - H.V_

_‘Aww!!! Hubie!!!” - F.A_

_‘Satisfied? I must get back to my work now.’ -H.V_

_‘Boo, you’re no fun.’ - F.A_

Hubert doesn’t offer that text a response, going to slip his phone to his back pocket once more. He grabs the cart and pushes it forward, ignoring the ache it sets in his upper forearms. Perhaps he should start taking his workouts with Ferdinand more seriously. He was not unhealthy, but it would not harm him to maybe build a little muscle. He wasn’t getting any younger.

Strolling the cart along, he maneuvers his way to the far left of the building, pulling up on the vast set of shelves for their reference and information texts. He begins the meticulous task of rolling the cart around and finding the correct location for each book one by one. It is a little tedious , to say the least, but Hubert was a stickler for order. Hence, organizing the books was one of his preferred parts of his job.

As he finishes the first stack, he feels his phone go off again. Had he forgotten to switch it to a complete silent mode after ending his conversation with Ferdinand? He must have since it was still buzzing in his trousers. He drags the cart along to another shelf, then he allows himself a glimpse at his lock screen. It had his husband’s contact once again upon his screen with a new notification for a sent image.

Hubert adored getting cute selfies from Ferdinand; half of his phone’s storage was merely pictures of his husband. Another chunk was of their little hound, and a small percentage was of them both together. Hubert only took photos when it was with Ferdinand. He hated solo photos, so he refused to be photographed unless it was by the side of his partner.

Clearing his head of such off tangent thoughts, he moves and presses the notification, swiping it open. That is when he is suddenly greeted with a much more…. **scandalous** photo of the redhead. On his screen, Ferdinand had sent him a selfie once the fog had cleared away. He got a lot closer to the mirror, and he lowered his camera to focus on the way the towel had dipped too low. The deep “V” of his groin is uncovered with just a glimpse of the top of his obvious erection hiding under the towel.

His pulse begins to race a beat faster. He finds himself staring far too long at the screen, chest feeling the pang of his pounding heart. Damned devil. Always trying to stir up trouble at the very worst times.

_‘You do know where I’m at currently, right?’ - H.V_

_‘Yup. At work.’ - F.A_

_‘And?’ - H.V_

_‘...and what did you think of my newest pic ;)’ - F.A_

Hubert groans audibly, but he does scroll back up to it and feel that subtle shift in his body. That gentle warmth settling into his veins. He quickly scrolls back down and types a reply before shoving his phone back in his pocket. Though, he doesn’t silence it, again.

_‘Inappropriate’ -H.V_

Nearly another ten minutes pass as Hubert works dutifully on finishing the second stack of books. Slipping a copy of “100 Baking Recipes for Dummies” into its slot, Hubert reaches for the next book when his phone, yet again, buzzes with the notification that he has received another message. He sighs, finishing off this stack before fetching his phone and pulling it back up to view whatever nonsense his husband was trying to text him.

But he finds himself sputtering, face flushing in a complete crimson up to his ears at the newest photo he had been gifted by his _minx_ of a spouse.

Upon his screen, he gazes lecherously at a picture of Ferdinand laid out upon their bed. He was resting upon his towel, but it was opened wide upon the mattress. He had a full view of his bare body from a top down view, as if Ferdinand had raised his hand high up to get as much of himself into the nude. And dear _Goddess_ , he finds himself studying every little detail of the photo.

From the way his hair sprawls out upon the pillow. His one hand teasing at his perky pink nipple. His little bits of chest hair still wet from the shower. And of course, his robust thighs spread wide with his hard cock curved in hot arousal. Hovering over his phone, he tries to block invisible ghosts from possibly seeing his husband on full display. He shakily fumbles to text him back with clammy hands.

_‘Can you stop sending me nudes? I’m at work, please.’ - H.V_

Hubert writes this, but he bites his lip and finds himself staring at that photo intently. If only he were home right now, oh the things he would do to his tease of a husband. That reply was more on the lines of a desperate plea to save face, as he was far too close to getting erect in the middle of his shift.

_‘Why? Do you not like them? :(’ -F.A_

Hubert growls under his breath. He knows this is a ploy; that Ferdinand was giggling to himself as he types the sad looking face. Because his husband knew that Hubert couldn’t say no to him. His prime goal in life was being a loving spouse, and that apparently meant being tortured by sexy photos of Ferdinand while he was organizing the returned books.

_‘I love them. I love you.’ - H.V._

_‘Ah! Cuuuute. Maybe I’ll send a few more then’ -F.A_

_‘But I’m at work.’ - H.V_

_‘Go to the bathroom’ -F.A_

Hubert looks from his phone to the last stack of books waiting on the cart. He weighs his options in his head, knowing he should not listen to this temptation. What if he goes himself caught? The thought is horrifying, but then he has another nude sent to his phone. Now, Ferdinand was stroking his cock, lifting his hips to give a teasing glimpse of his pretty pink hole as he jerks himself off.

He finds himself walking away from the cart of books and heading over to the restroom in the back. Slipping inside, he quickly hides away in a stall and pulls his phone back out. He tries to think of another witty response, but then he gets a better, far more lewd, idea. He unbuckles his pants and pushes them down with his underwear far enough down his thighs to let his half hard cock free into the air.

His hand wraps around, gradually pumping up and down and gaining speed fast. He didn’t have the time to be slow about this, since some of his coworkers might go looking for him. He shudders as his phone begins to buzz with the sound of an incoming video call. Hubert curses and does his best to lean against the wall, one hand around his cock and the other accepting the incoming call.

Ferdinand is still laying upon the bed, his hand lazily stroking himself, and when Hubert answers the call, he grins wide. He stares in pleasant shock as his view is down at the tiled floor, seeing Hubert’s disheveled pants and hand rubbing his cock. He nearly wished to be in the stall with him so he could get on his knees and suck him off.

“Mmhm,...nice view.” He teased, moving his own camera to flip it so he could stare just at his hips as well, hand still moving steady.

“Shut up. Y-You started this…” Hubert grumbles, but he’s panting and muffling soft moans as he speeds up his hand. He squeezes and twists around the sensitive head of his cock, trying to get himself to completion quickly.

“And I plan to finish it, with you, of course.” Ferdinand coos over the phone, chuckling in between the stifled little whines he makes as he jerks his hips into his own hand. He had some slick lube to help speed the process, while he listened to Hubert spit in his hand and groan as he slid his hand easier down his length.

The two find themselves saying little, besides each other’s names. Quiet and hushed moans are shared between the two. Each stares at the live video of their spouse masturbating to the other in mutual filthy love. It isn’t a very long call, as Ferdinand has been stringing himself a long time, and Hubert had to get off quick or someone might walk in and hear him.

The only sounds on Ferdinand’s end are the obscene wetness of the lube he is using as he rubs his cock, and the squeaking of the bed when he shifts. Yet, on Hubert’s side it’s the sound of his voice echoing against the walls of the stall, a faint dripping from the sink, and how he keeps spitting into his hand until his cock is slick enough from the rapid pace of his stroking.

Suddenly, Hubert cums into his own hand with a sharp intake of air, biting his lip to stifle the moan as his hand is sullied by his seed. Ferdinand follows afterward, rocking his hips into his own touch until he releases with a desperate whimper of his lover’s name.

When it is all over, Ferdinand switches the camera back over and offers a playful wink.

“That was a nice break, yeah?” He chuckles and lowers his voice. “Now, get back to work, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thanks for reading my garbage >w<
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos! I highly appreciate them!  
> Thanks so much for your support!
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter @MahouMiss


End file.
